A wash fluid containment system may be used to wash objects such as equipment, materials, vehicles, and so forth. The wash fluid containment system is used to prevent the wash fluid and any associated impurities from escaping and contaminating the surrounding environment or creating a messy work area. The wash fluid and any impurities are captured by the wash fluid containment system and treated or disposed of appropriately.
Wash fluid containment systems are being used more and more frequently to clean a variety of objects such as heavy industrial, mining, and/or agricultural vehicles, as well as other associated equipment. Items such as these tend to get dirty quickly and, when they are washed, tend to generate a significant quantity of contaminated wash fluid. The wash fluid may contain contaminants ranging from soap, detergent, and wax, which may be added to the fluid prior to washing; gasoline, oil, and grease that may be washed from the vehicle or other piece of equipment; to various other contaminants and solids that build up on the vehicle or other equipment during use.
Wash fluid containment systems are often deployed on an uneven surface such as bare ground that has not been properly leveled or concrete and/or asphalt pads that are in disrepair. This causes the base of the wash fluid containment system to flex, bend, and/or pivot to match the shape of the underlying surface. This is especially a problem when the base is made of one or more support modules coupled together. If the base is uneven, it makes it difficult to properly assemble the side walls. The uneven base causes the side walls to bind against each other (e.g., when the base has a concave shape) or creates gaps between the side walls (e.g., when the base has a convex shape) that allow wash fluid to escape and are unsightly.
It would be desirable to provide an improved wash fluid containment system that can be placed on uneven surfaces without causing problems with the side walls.